


3,600 Seconds For A Chance With You

by OIKAWAHAJIME13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Olympics, Partial Nudity, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIKAWAHAJIME13/pseuds/OIKAWAHAJIME13
Summary: An accident in practice sends Oikawa Tooru 10 years in the future where he spends an hour making some interesting discoveries.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 33
Kudos: 557





	3,600 Seconds For A Chance With You

“Oikawa, WATCH OUT!” 

The shout came just a moment too late, Iwa-Chan’s jump serve slamming into the side of his head. 

_ Oh shit, this hurts  _ he thinks before he slides to the floor in a crumpled heap.

———-

_ There’s water running. Did they move him to the team room? Why was the floor so soft? Was this a pillow? _

Oikawa’s brain is on overdrive as he slowly wakes up. The sheets are ridicu-

_ Wait... sheets? How did they get him in a bed? Oh gods, is he in the hospital? Did Iwa-chan kill him with his serve? Who knew he had gotten so strong? _

A door opens.

Oikawa’s eyes pop open to investigate the newcomer, but he snaps them shut again to avoid being caught. 

Oh, gods. 

Oh, gods. 

Oh, gods. 

There was a naked man in his hospital room. 

What kind of hospital is this? 

A deep chuckle rumbles across the room. 

“Tooru, I know you’re awake and I’m gonna kick you out in a few minutes.” 

Wait a minute. He knows that voice. He  _ knows  _ that voice. 

“Iwa-Chan?” he calls out, surprised by how gruff his voice comes out.

What just came out of his mouth? Was that his voice? And wait a minute...everything about him feels different, limbs heavier, shoulders wider, muscles stronger. 

He peeks an eye open and then the other. And  _ really _

looks. 

And WOW does he look. 

He can feel his cheeks flushing red. Well, more like his whole body erupts into a tingling mess. And that’s the moment when he realizes he’s naked too. With a yelp, he yanks the sheet up to his chin, still ogling as Iwaizumi’s figure approached him. Iwa-Chan’s towel drops as he flops onto the bed and Oikawa rips the sheet over this head. 

“Iwa-Chan?” 

Iwaizumi tries to pull the sheet off his head, “Tooru, babe, why are you being so weird right now?” 

Oh, gods. He said Tooru. Does Iwa-chan call him Tooru now? Is this just a sleepover? Should he call him Hajime back? 

Oikawa flushes red again at the thought of calling his best friend Hajime. There was something too intimate about it.

“Hajj-jj-“ nope. He can’t do it. 

The hand pulling at the sheet becomes a bit more insistent, “Tooru, what the hell is going on?” 

Oikawa’s grasp slackens and he lets the sheet be pulled off him; Iwaizumi’s worried face is right there peering down at him.  _ Hajime’s  _ face is noticeably older. There are harsher crinkles around his eyes, and his jawline is sharper but the deep forest green of his eyes are still the same and right now, his eyes are locked onto Oikawa’s every move.

Oikawa’s hand comes up to cup Iwaizumi’s cheek without him even realizing it. In response, Iwaizumi nuzzles into the delicate touch. His skin is smooth against his hand, he must have shaved in the bathroom.

Bathroom. Them naked in bed together. 

The panic sets in again. Where is he?” 

Iwaizumi turns his head and presses a soft kiss onto Oikawa’s palm.

“Good morning,” Iwaizumi says, a sleepy husk still seeping through his words. 

“Hi,” Oikawa squeaks, snatching his hand back to his chest. 

“Are you okay? You aren’t acting like yourself.” 

“I’m a little confused.”

“Confused about what?” Iwaizumi asks as he lays back down, stretching out across the bed. And holy shit! He’s got like a 10 pack! When did Iwaizumi get so hot? He can’t help but reach out and poke an ab. 

Iwaizumi’s responding snort is delightful.

Strong arms reach up to pull Oikawa back down onto the bed, tucking his head to fit perfectly on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

“Can we try this again? Iwaizumi says, “Good morning, Tooru,” he leans forward and tilts his head to try and kiss-

Oikawa rolls away quickly and promptly falls off the bed into a heap on the floor. 

“Ow,” he whines, having smacked his head on the nightstand on his way down. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Iwaizumi snaps, leaning over the edge of the bed to stare down at Oikawa’s crumpled form. 

“I might be concussed and you’re yelling at me? Rude, Iwa-chan.” 

A hand drops down to help pull him up and that’s when Oikawa spots the golden band around Iwaizumi’s right ring finger. 

“YOU’RE MARRIED?!?!”

Iwaizumi hauls him up onto the bed and just stares at him. 

“Tooru, are you playing a game right now? Because it’s not funny.”

Oikawa sits on the edge of the bed and stares at the wall, unable to meet Iwaizumi’s gaze as his voice comes out in a whisper, “I don’t know what’s happening to me, Iwa-chan. I got hit in the head by one of your serves and then woke up here. I-“

Oikawa’s emotions wash over his face and overwhelmingness sets in. Hands wrap around his waist and pull him close.

“Okay, so you got hurt in practice and your subconscious ended up here? That’s fucking weird,

Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispers, chin resting on Oikawa’s shoulder, arms looped around his middle. 

“I’m scared, and you’re old, and I just don’t get what happened,” Oikawa rambles on as he leans back into the comforting touch. 

“Old? Seriously,” Iwaizumi drawls, pinching Oikawa in the side and making him jump, “So you’re currently 17 right?” 

Oikawa shrugs, “I mean, obviously not, because look at me...but mentally, yeah, I’m 17.”

Iwaizumi immediately relaxes his hold, “Is it okay for me to hold you like this?”

“It’s a bit overwhelming.” 

Iwaizumi’s hands drop and he swings his legs off the bed and shifts to sit up, right next to Oikawa. 

“Iwa-chan, don’t get mad but can you please put some more clothes on? You’re distracting when you look like that,” Oikawa remarks, moving his hand in a zigzag motion down Iwaizumi’s front. 

“Jesus, uh, yeah. Hang on. And close your eyes,” Iwaizumi flushes, red creeping up his neck. 

He grabs clothes out of the dresser and quickly pulls them on. 

Oikawa pointedly does not look away. He stares openly. Well, gawking might be the better word. 

Iwaizumi, donning low-slung sweats and a UCI sweatshirt, dropping back onto the bed to face Oikawaーwho is still gawking. 

Oh, gods. It’s awkward. It’s so painfully awkward. Neither knowing what to say, so they just sit there silently for a solid ten minutes, avoiding eye contact, before Oikawa cannot take it any longer and blurts out, “Who are you married to?”

Instead of answering, Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s right hand and holds it up. There on his fourth finger is a matching gold ring.

Their gold bands flash together in the early morning light and Oikawa feels the wetness on his face before he can stop it.

“Hey, don’t cry,” Iwaizumi says, wiping away the tears. 

A sob rips from Oikawa’s chest. 

“I’m sorry,” he blubbers, “it’s just that I love you so much right now and you won’t even give me a second glance.” 

“Err, yeah, I’m sorry about that. It’s gonna take me a bit longer to figure out how you make me feel and that it’s okay to feel that way,” Iwa shrugs, looking sheepish. 

Of course, Iwa was going to torture him for a longer amount of time. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Oikawa asks as he takes a deep breath, looking at Iwaizumi out of the corner of his eye. 

He sees the slight smile and the roll of eyes, a gesture so familiar it makes his heart ache. Iwaizumi nods and says, “I’ll give you 5 questions. I may not answer; I don’t want to mess up our future by giving too much away.” 

Oikawa points at the UCI sweatshirt, “So you chose UCI? You’re currently freaking out about acceptances being mailed out next week.” 

The laugh this pulls from Iwaizumi makes Oikawa smile. When Iwaizumi laughs, it’s such a deep sound that you can’t help but join in. 

“I remember those few weeks being extremely stressful. But yes, I choose UCI. What’s your next question?” 

There are so many questions running through Oikawa’s mind: 

_ When do you love me? _

_ Why does it take you so long? _

_ Where do we live?  _

_ Do I go to California with you?  _

_ When do we get married?  _

But he settles on one that Iwaizumi will probably answer, “Are we happy?”

There’s a pause. 

And a sigh. 

“I think Tooru and I are happy most of the time. Marriage isn’t easy and the distance doesn’t always help, but after next week, I think it will get easier. Next question?”

He snorts in response. Of course, Iwa-chan is being vague. Oikawa asks the next question just to be petty, “Who got you to start styling your hair differently?”

“You took me to this hairstylist during my first trip to Argentina...” Iwaizumi trails off when he see Oikawa’s eyes widen at the word Argentina and realizing that he has said too much. 

“Argentina? I actually go?”

Iwaizumi nods slowly, “You’ve already decided to go, right?” 

“Yeah, but I haven’t told anyone including you.” 

“You should tell me soon. And then I’ll tell you about UCI.” 

Oikawa stands up, pacing slowly around the room when a pair of shorts smack him in the face. He throws an indignant huff at Iwaizumi who just smirks, waving his hand in the same zigzag motion Oikawa used on him, saying, “You’re very distracting like this. Put on more clothes.” 

Realizing he’s only sporting very short underwear, he blushes fiercely, quickly throwing on the shorts, falling back into his endless pacing. The window in the room catches his attention and he moved toward it.

“My fourth question is where are we?” 

Iwaizumi stands up and walks over to the window, taking the string very carefully from Oikawa’s fingers, and opens the blinds. 

His hands come up to Oikawa’s shoulders and with a slight push, they are both looking out the windows, staring off into the distance where five gold rings are silhouetted by the sun’s morning rays. 

Oikawa stares slack jawed at the view. “I make it?” His voice barely a whisper. 

Oh, gods, he’s going to cry again. The Olympics? He, Oikawa Tooru, makes it to the mother fucking Olympics. 

“Okay, last question,” Oikawa says, turning around to look Iwaizumi straight in the eye, “Do you ever break my heart?” 

There’s the slightest wince at the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth and that’s all he needs to know. 

Iwaizumi’s, no, Hajime’s arms wrap around him, pulling him close. 

“I pray to the gods that this somehow erases what I do,” Hajime says. 

Oikawa pushes Iwaizumi back, “You can’t just say something like that and then not tell me anything else. I demand answers.” 

Hajime smiles sadly, “I don’t think I can explain because it’s an integral part of how we end up here.” 

Once Hajime’s mind is made up, there’s no changing it so Oikawa steps back into the hug and they just stand there wrapped in each other’s arms. A feeling of sleepiness starts to take over and Oikawa leads Hajime back to the bed. 

“Snuggle with me for a bit? I want to take full advantage of husband snuggles before I go back to you always wanting to punch me.”

“You bet,” Hajime says, laying on the bed, “punching you was just a way to show my love in those early stages.”

He stretches an arm out for Oikawa to lay against. Oikawa wraps an arm around Hajime’s waist, rests his head against his shoulder and it feels like home. Fingers gently ruffling through Oikawa’s hair and he feels the pull of sleep as his eyes droop closed. Maybe a few more minutes of sleep won’t hurt. 

——

He wakes up to someone calling his name. 

“Tooru, Tooru, Shittykawa, I know you’re awake. I can see your eyes fluttering.” 

“Awe, Iwa-chan, I didn’t realize you liked my eyes so much,” Oikawa muttered, first laughing then groaning when Iwaizumi unceremoniously dumps him back on the floor. 

“Don’t be an asshole, Tooru. Are you okay? I hit you pretty hard.” 

Oikawa nods, “I have a bit of a headache but it’ll take more than one nasty serve to take me out.”

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi pulls him over to the medical bench and forces him to sit down, grabbing an ice pack and placing it gently against Tooru’s temple. 

“You scared me today, Tooru. Don’t do that again,” Hajime whispers, actually admitting his feelings. 

“How long was I out?” 

“Just about 30 seconds.” 

“Huh,” Oikawa says, readjusting the ice pack so his hand moves to cover Hajime’s. The tiny shock of warmth when their hands meet and Hajime’s sharp intake of breath tells him everything he needs to know. 

He will be patient because he knows Hajime will be his one day. He just has to start counting the seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to my beta, @your_raeofsunshine! 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @bcain171 for more IwaOi content!


End file.
